With the rapid development of Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), new techniques are adopted by individual manufacturers to increase the market competition of their products and decrease the cost of their products.
As a representative of the new techniques, Gate Driver on Array (GOA) integrates a gate switch circuit onto an array substrate to remove a gate driving integrated circuit, so that materials are saved and process steps are reduced, thereby achieving the purpose of decreasing the cost of products.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of GOA circuit structure of the prior art, the GOA circuit has a plurality of GOA units, each of which has a normal phase clock signal input terminal CLK, a reverse phase clock signal input terminal CLKB, and a low voltage signal input terminal VSS, and further has an input terminal INPUT, an output terminal OUTPUT, and a reset terminal RESET. An output terminal of the GOA unit for one row is used as an input terminal of the GOA unit for the next row and a reset terminal of a GOA unit for the previous row, and a Frame Start Vertical (STV) signal is used as an input for the GOA unit for the first row.
In such manner, there is no input signal on the reset terminal of the GOA unit for the last row, and the output terminal of the GOA unit for the last row is always in a Multi-out state since the GOA unit for the last row is not reset, which would have an effect on reliability and long-term stability of the GOA unit. A reference is made to a schematic diagram of individual signal timings of the GOA unit shown in FIG. 2.
To this end, in order to raise the reliability and long-term stability of the GOA circuit and thus performance of the GOA circuit, there is a need for a GOA reset manner.